


When Gabriel First Made him Breathless

by orphan_account



Series: Angel Wings and Other Things [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam waits for Gabriel in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Gabriel First Made him Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spooky_mulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_mulder/gifts).



> For my dear friend Cam. This is early in the Angel Wings 'verse, considering how they now live together.

Sam doesn't know why he's nervous. He and Gabriel have been seeing each other for a while, now. They've even had a quiet dinner together... Who knew that Gabriel was a master of French cuisine? But here he is, waiting on a park bench, tapping his fingers against his knees. He swallows, then a voice behind him makes him jump out of his skin.   
"Hey Sammich," Gabriel greets him cheerily.   
Sam turns to look at him and his eyes go wide. Gabriel is wearing a graphic t-shirt and a very well-fitted pair of jeans and he looks, well, _hot_.   
"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Gabriel teases.   
Sam realizes that his mouth is hanging open and he snaps it shut. "Wow," he breathes after a moment.  
Gabriel puffs up at that, clearly happy to have such an effect. "Well, what say we go for a walk, then?" he grins, reaching for Sam's hand to pull him off the bench. Sam takes it and their fingers intertwine as they set off down the path that leads toward Sam's favourite picnic spot.


End file.
